danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ryōhei Kimura
|born = , |years_active=1994–present |occupations = Voice Actor |affiliation= |roles = Kaito Momota }} Ryōhei Kimura (木村 良平 Kimura Ryōhei) is a Japanese voice actor who is best known for his roles as Ryouta Kise in , Bokuto Kōtarō in series, Akira Takizawa in series, and Kaito Yashio in . He is the Japanese voice of Kaito Momota in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. According to the Danganronpa V3 official blog, the choice of Kimura as Kaito's voice actor was completely centered around Kaito's image as a reliable older brother. Kimura was the one who surprised the voice director most because he was the only one who asked for the script to be sent digitally to his tablet, instead of getting a printed script like everyone else. Apparently, the reason for that is because Kimura tends to "get addicted to his characters", so the tablet makes it more convenient for him to keep reading his script 24/7. Official Blog Day 18. In the official Artbook Character Profile, Kimura said that he was having fun to play a character like Kaito in a mystery-solving, full of suspicions story such as Danganronpa. He hoped that Kaito's presence can make everyone feels more comfortable in the story where you can find a bunch of other "monstrous" characters there. Despite yelling a lot during the recordings, he is glad to play a part in Danganronpa V3, but he openly stated that it's unfortunate for him that he can't play the game by himself unspoiled.Official Artbook Character Profile: Translated by @Kaibutsushidousa on tumblr. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime - Ryouta Kise'' *'' - Judal'' *'' - Takakura Shoma'' *'' - Kōtaro Bokuto'' *'' - Kaito Yashio'' *'' - Kodaka Hasegawa'' *'' - Riku Yagami'' *'' - Ryō Yoake'' *'' - Akira Takizawa'' *'' Yugo Hachiken'' *'' '' - Shintaro Nishihiro *'' '' - Kagemiya Sen *'' '' - Satoru Nishimura |Right = *'' '' - Hinata Hideki *'' '' - Asaba Yuuki *'' '' - Kotaro Urashima *'' '' - Braz D. Blood *'' '' - Ryogo Kozuki *'' '' - Syura *'' '' - Hirotaka Wakamatsu *'' '' - Hauser *'' '' -Takatora Fujimoto *'' '' - Tsubasa Jūmonji *'' '' - Sorey *'' '' - Kaminaga *'' '' - Tom Borden *'' '' - Izuminokami Kanesada }} Video Game - Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu'' *'' - Shinichi Okazaki'' *'' - Izuminokami Kanesada'' *'' '' - Shintarou Nishihiro *'' series - Mukami Kou *'' '' - William.H.Watson (Watson Jr) *'' '' - Add *'' '' - Eugene *'' '' - Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu |Right = *'' '' - Touya Orbert *'' '' - Roche *'' '' - Zeno *'' '' - Cheren (Black 2 White 2 Animated Trailer) *'' '' - Kaito Yashio *'' '' - Misao Kurusu, Simon "Psy" Kaina *'' '' - Sorey *'' '' - Dr. Blank *'' '' - Wonderful Red *'' '' - Hyde *'' '' - Itsuki Aoi *'' '' - Kageyuki Shiraishi }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Ryohei KIMURA *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Twitter': References Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games)